The Different Spark
by changemeplease
Summary: Her pregnancy at eighteen had shocked the district. The unknown paternity kept them guessing. Katniss Everdeen with a smile on her face left them all amazed. Complete.


Hey guys! I know this update should be Clarity, but that should be up in a couple minutes. This I wrote during my moment of writer's block for Clarity. It's just a load of fluff, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

When she became pregnant after her final reaping, many began speculating the unknown paternity. The district was torn into many opinions. Most believed it was Gale's baby. A smaller amount believed the baker's son Peeta had finally told her about his obvious undying love. An even smaller amount believed she went to old Cray. This disgusted every person who heard this speculation. The final group of people believed she had just taken a random boy to the slag heap and that even she didn't know the identity.

As her stomach got bigger, she found it harder to ignore the stares and whispers about her growing belly. She knew people wanted answers, but why should she give into them? It was her child and even though she was against children coming into the cruel world she lived in, when she found out about her pregnancy, she vowed to protect the baby with her life. The baby would have the best life available to it.

She didn't know the gender yet, she knew the old tales could predict it for her but she wanted a surprise. Her mother had finally snapped to when she announced her pregnancy and was there for her daughter. Apparently a grandchild was all the woman needed to wake her up.

When she was at the point of waddling, Gale finally confronted her. Apparently he had been denying her growing pregnancy. He was mad of course but she wasn't too concerned. She knew he'd come around to see his godchild when it was born.

She knew the baby's father, despite the talk across the district, and the baby's father knew about said child. They were careful to meet up and discuss their future child where nobody would even think anything was happening.

They planned together, they had names picked out, and they had bought or received clothing and blankets. A small bassinet was built for the child as well. They were ready for the baby.

Her pregnancy was coming to a quick end. She had been lucky, she didn't get sick often. Of course when she did it was ten times worse than it should have been, but she accepted it. Her ankles had swollen, but she could walk. She had gotten stretch marks, but she liked having them. They would forever remind her of her little miracle.

It was spring when her child was born. Nobody in the district even knew she had gone into labor. The only clue was that she hadn't been walking around town with Prim lately.

When the child was born, it was obvious to her family whose child it was. Her daughter was born looking almost nothing like her mother. Their facial structures were the only similarities.

Her daughter had bright green eyes that sparkled when you looked at her. On top of her head was a tuff of fiery red hair. She had tiny little fingers and toes. She was a small thing, but her mother believed she would grow tall like her daddy.

Katniss's relationship with Darius had started two years prior. She had just turned seventeen when he came from Two to be a Peacekeeper at the age of eighteen. They decided to sneak around in fear that people would judge them unjustly. A girl from the Seam and the new Peacekeeper from Two might be difficult to process.

They weren't a match made in heaven. They were almost complete opposites in their looks and personalities. He was goofy and flirtatious, she was serious and stubborn.

Their personalities wouldn't ever change but when their little bundle of joy was born they both just never seemed to be upset. Permanent smiles were etched onto both of their faces.

Four months after her daughter was born the couple decided Katniss would go for a walk through town. Darius would be in the shops just in case of an emergency.

When the town saw Katniss holding a smiling red headed daughter with sparkling green eyes of mischief, they all lost it. The little girl's bright red strands could come from only one person in the non-diverse district. Looking into the girl's eyes was like looking into those of her father.

The other Peacekeepers were shocked but secretly happy for the younger fellow. They all knew the hardships of District Twelve and that many of the inhabitants hated them. The fact that Darius could change the mind of the most stubborn girl from the Seam made them realize they could interact with the people as well.

Darius knew how lucky he was. Looking at the smiling faces of his girls made his pride shine through. The two girls were his world. He had been waiting since the day he met Katniss to show her off to everybody.

He walked through the crowed town square to reach his girlfriend, hopefully soon wife, and daughter. Once he reached them he picked up the squirming baby and proceeded to get down on one knee to ask for her mother's hand.

The district watched shocked as the proposal went down. Gale and Peeta stood in the large crowd with looks of hurt and disbelief. Nobody had expected to ever see Katniss Everdeen smile, especially with a child, and least of all with tears in her eyes as she accepted a marriage proposal from a Peacekeeper.

Without knowing it, the little family had caused quite a stir. Something Haymitch considered a spark. This was it, he thought, the face of the rebellion would be that new little family.


End file.
